Bionic Action Hero
by TheMidnightSociety
Summary: In "Bionic Action Hero", instead of Giselle wanting the schematics of Chase's chip to give her androids super intelligence, she wants the schematics of Bree's chip in order to create female androids. In the process, the Lab Rats learn that Giselle is their mother.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was upset that we never learned who Adam, Bree and Chase's (and Daniel's) mother was... Giselle seemed like the perfect candidate to me. Anyway, I love Chase, don't get me wrong, but I always felt like he was spotlighted more as a character than Adam and Bree were so that's why I chose to give his arc in "Bionic Action Hero" to Bree (my favorite character). I know Donald isn't in that episode but I decided to throw him in anyway and to simplify things, Daniel doesn't exist in this story/universe.**

"Troy's an android?" asked Leo. Giselle nodded.

"Is this all some stunt for your movie?" asked Chase.

Giselle laughed. "The only reason I've been making movies all these years is to fund my research on my family of advanced android machines. I gave my androids all of your abilities. The only thing I couldn't crack was how to make any of them female."

"Why didn't you just ask me? We could've worked together," replied Douglas.

"I don't wanna work with you," Giselle rebuffed. "Now that I have the schematics for Bree's chip, I can finally figure out how to create a female android."

"Wait, how do you have her schematics?" asked Chase.

"Bree gave them to me," Giselle said smugly.

"If you have her schematics, then why do you need her?" asked an irritated Douglas.

"You know I've always wanted a daughter, but couldn't have any of my own... so I turned to androids to fill that empty void. But like I said, I could never figure out how to make any of my androids female. All my androids are male; not a single one I can call my daughter. That is, until now. I decided that I'm going to use Bree to figure out how to make a female android. And if I can't figure out how to do that from her chip's schematics, then I will raise Bree as my daughter instead," answered Giselle as the video monitor went black.

* * *

"Bree could be anywhere," said a disgruntled Chase.

"And if she's in pieces, she could be everywhere," added Adam.

"Wait a second. I do have Giselle's phone number. Would it be weird to just call her?" asked Douglas.

"You don't wanna seem too eager. Wait two days until you ask her out again," Leo said facetiously.

"Yeah. Good idea," replied Douglas.

"Are you insane?! Call her!" Leo retorted.

Douglas then began to call Giselle. "Hey, Giselle. It's Dougie."

"You called my cell phone? I abduct one of your, or should I say 'our'? bionic kids and you called my cell phone?" Giselle asked in disbelief.

"Wait, did she just say 'our' bionic kids?" asked Donald. "Douglas, what's going on?"

"As it turns out, while I've been using Bree to figure out how to create a female android, or in other words, a daughter of my own, Bree's been my daughter all along."

"What?!" everyone but Douglas, exclaimed in unison.

"Are they mine too, Dougie?" asked Giselle, referring to Adam and Chase. Douglas nodded without looking at her.

"What's Giselle talking about Douglas?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, Douglas, why don't you tell them that I'm their mother?" asked Giselle. "Because I just found out ten minutes ago," she added angrily.

"She's joking, right, Douglas?" asked Leo.

Douglas finally looked up. "No, she's not. Giselle is Adam, Bree and Chase's mother," he said softly.

"How can she be our mother and not even know it?" asked Adam.

Douglas sighed. "Look, it's a long story."

"We're listening," Adam, Chase, and Giselle said in unison.

"Okay... well you guys already know that Giselle and I dated in college. You also know that she's always wanted a daughter, but her doctor told her that she could never have kids," Douglas said sadly. Adam and Chase nodded in understanding. "You boys and your sister are not robots; you're human, which means you're made the same way every baby in the world is made."

"Gross," interrupted Leo.

"Anyway, just because Giselle is infertile, doesn't mean she can't have kids. There are other ways for women to have children. What I did was after we, you know, I took my, stuff, and her, stuff, combined them and genetically engineered the DNA. So you three are test-tube babies. Once you guys started developing in the test tubes, you were then implanted into an anonymous woman's uterus and were born normally. I didn't get to choose if my kid was going to be a boy or a girl. Obviously, Adam wasn't a girl, so I repeated the same process until I got Bree."

"Wait, why didn't you stop at Bree if all you wanted was a girl?" asked Chase.

"Because I already gave super strength to Adam and super-speed to Bree. I needed one more kid to complete the trifecta and to give super intelligence to. The thing is that with in-vitro fertilization; there is a major complication with multiple births. That is why I genetically engineered you three and made you guys bionic," answered Douglas.

"If that's the whole reason why you created us, then why did Mr. Davenport say that you wanted to use us as cyber-soldiers of mass destruction and sell us to the highest bidder?" Chase asked.

"I wasn't lying yesterday when I said that Giselle breaking up with me was the worst day of my life. You see, I never told Giselle about you three because I wanted to surprise her. I wanted her to meet all three of you at the same time. I just had to wait at least three years to do that. Giselle, of course, knew that I was keeping something from her, so she followed me into Davenport Industries one day, and that's when she discovered you guys. Giselle was furious. She thought I had cheated on her and had children with another woman or that I kidnapped you guys. Before I could explain myself, she broke up with me and said she never wanted to see me again. I'd say that's when I got the evil bug. Every time I looked at you kids, especially Bree, all I could think of was Giselle, and that just made me so mad because you never gave me a chance to explain!" Douglas yelled at Giselle. Giselle looked extremely guilty. "So that's when I decided that I would sell you three to the highest bidder and you would become cyber-soldiers of mass destruction. Without you three there, then I wouldn't have to be reminded of Giselle. But, as you know, before that could happen, Donnie stole you from me."

"I didn't steal them! I rescued them!" Donald shouted.

"Stole!" exclaimed Douglas.

"Rescued!" Donald fired back.

"Stole!"

"Rescued!"

"Okay, we get it. You're both horrible people. Continue Douglas," said Leo.

"Well after Giselle dumped me, my brother kicked me out of Davenport Industries and took my kids away; I decided that I would fake my death. That way, there was a chance that someday I could get my kids back. Then I created Marcus to help me to do just that, and I say it all worked out eventually," said Douglas.

"Who's Marcus?" asked Giselle.

"That's another long story... and I'm not getting into that one. All you need to know is that Marcus wasn't your kid. He was just an android," answered Douglas. "So Giselle, now that you know the truth, will you give Bree back to us please?" Douglas pleaded.

"Let me see... no," Giselle answered.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" yelled Douglas.

"I know it's my fault, and I didn't give you a chance to explain, but I've already missed 17 years of my daughter's life."

"And I've missed 15!" Douglas snapped back.

"Douglas, Giselle, I'm sorry," interrupted Donald.

"What are you sorry for?" Both Giselle and Douglas asked in unison.

"For being the one to raise your kids," answered Donald.

"Huh?" asked Adam, Chase, and Leo in unison.

Donald realized his mistake and said: "Guys, that's not what I meant. I might not be the best dad..."

"No, you're definitely not 'Father of the Year'," interjected Leo. Adam and Chase nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that instead of having a custody battle over your kids, why don't you just stay here at the Academy for a while, Giselle? That way, you can spend time with all three of your kids without having to kidnap them," reasoned Donald.

Douglas nodded. "What do you say, Giselle?"

"Fine," answered Giselle, sounding unsatisfied.

Douglas smiled. "And that doesn't mean we're getting back together, Dougie," she added.

"As long as our family is together, I don't care," answered Douglas.


End file.
